


We Skate and Try Not to Fall

by coocoocajew



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Hockey AU, M/M, Polyamory, and prom's there for the game, coach regis OF COURSE, iggy's there to grow grey hairs, just another version of insomnia vs niflheim, noct and gladio are hockey players, o ya that's right, prom's a photographer bc why wouldn't he be i say, side characters galore probably, uh huh sure prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocajew/pseuds/coocoocajew
Summary: Before, Prompto never really liked hockey. It was such a violent sport and he imagined the players always stunk after a game. What with the bulky uniforms and endless pads covering them.But then he met Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis.Then Prompto liked hockey. In fact, he loved it. The noise of the crowd, the cheers, the happy faces when a team scored a goal, the thrill, the intensity of the crowd and players, the uniforms, the messy hair under the helmets, the aggressive words exchanged, the sweat that rolled down their faces... hockey.Prompto liked hockey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ya, this is gonna get hopefully good
> 
> idk how long this story'll be but hopefully, a nice length
> 
> also this is one of my first so please,  
> be gentle
> 
> and enjoy! :)

“Hey, ‘Nea, you seen my keys layin’ around?”

 

Prompto’s been looking for literally an hour now. He was almost weeping knowing that his boss will rip him a new one if he’s late for work one more time.

 

Prompto did _not_ want a new one.

 

“No, hun, I have no clue where your damn keys are,” Aranea’s voice sounded about as equally fed up as she was last time. Which was two days ago. “Check the couch.”

 

Prompto scurried into the living room of their apartment and practically threw himself towards the couch. He stuck his hand in between all the cushions and searched like he was trying to find a needle in a haystack. Which he never really understood why anyone would bother looking for a damn needle in there anyway. It’d be impossible and surely-

 

“Oh, YES!” he jumped up and jingled his keys over his head, “Found the keys!”

 

“I’m aware.” He looked towards the doorway from her bedroom to see her still wearing her heels from last night, except this time she had a black tee on and sleeping shorts. “I’m pretty sure the whole building is.”

 

Prompto smiled bashfully. “Anyways, do you ever plan on taking your heels off? I know we were both drunk off our asses last night and all but-”

 

“Prompto, sweetie, don’t you have work?”

 

Oh, yes he did.

 

Realizing this, he ran to the door and slipped his shoes on, almost toppling over as he did it. “Right anyways, thanks ‘Nea. See ya later!” he waved and slipped out the door, slamming it behind him. Aranea knew they were going to get yet another noise complaint from their neighbors, who by the way, hate them. So much.

 

But that wasn’t Prompto’s problem anymore.

 

His problem was making it to work in ten minutes. It’s a thirty minute drive.

 

“Prepare your ass, me. I’m gonna get a new one.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Noctis, get your head up!”

 

His head is up.

 

“Pay attention!”

 

He sure is.

 

“You are a star player, act like it!”

 

Noctis knew his dad could bellow on and on. And gods- Noctis did not want to have to play through that. So he fixed his act. He skated towards his team’s goalie, gliding himself and the stick across the ice at what seemed to others at lightspeed, and shot it past the goalie.

 

“That’s it.”

 

He sighed as he skated back around on the ice, and came face to face with Gladio.

 

Gladio chuckled at his obvious irritation. “You showin’ off, captain?”

 

Noctis smirked at him and played along, “Only for you.”

 

“And your dad,” Gladio added.

 

Noctis shook his head and lazily drifted from side to side. “Obviously. More so for him, don’t be jealous.” Noctis stretched his arms above his head and yawned, “Gotta make him stop all that yapping.”

 

Gladio swung an arm over his shoulder and led them back to the line to start shooting again. “Yeah, well y’know he’s only be tough on ya right now because we’ve got a game in two days.”

 

Noctis groaned and shrugged him off , “Yeah, yeah. I know. Trust me. Specs does it too.”

 

“Does he?” Gladio snorted, “Doesn’t bother me.”

 

“ _Yet._ ”

 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean, you little-” But he didn’t get to finish because Noctis surged forward and practically slammed the puck into the net.

 

“Nice going, Noctis, very nice shot!” Regis praised from the side.

 

“Nothin’ special.” He grinned at Gladio and skated off towards the locker room.

 

Gladio huffed and proceeded to shoot his puck into the net. “That damn, brat.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Prompto, this is the third time this month,” and his boss was off on another tangent. Which was totally justified by Prompto’s actions, but that doesn’t mean he wanted to listen. “You cannot keep this up. If you are not here when I need you, then why-”

 

“Why come at all?” Prompto finished for him. His boss shot his signature death glare at him and he immediately tried to make amends. “I know, boss! I’m sorry! Traffic was heavy and there was an accident!” That was his best attempt at an excuse. Telling the truth about looking for his keys in the mess that was him and Aranea drunk last night was absolutely off the table. And it was rush hour! Total traffic time!

 

“Will that be your excuse every time?”

 

Prompto took a second to think about that. He and Aranea didn’t _always_ get drunk, only on the rough nights. Which was often lately. He’s struggling trying to juggle this job and then helping out Cid and Cindy out at the garage, He has one night stands that end up always being with the wrong person. He’s working on his current project for this job, trying to pay rent on time, dealing with complaints, and dealing with his own emotional turmoil.

 

So, yeah. That’ll probably be excuse most of the time.

 

“If that’s the best excuse there is,” Prompto only half-joked.

 

His boss sighed and waved a hand in the air. “Okay, Prompto. But this is your final warning.” More like His Final Warning 5.0.

 

Prompto grinned and said, “Thanks so much, Vyv. I’ll try harder.”

 

“You’d better. It’d be difficult trying to replace you with someone that’s as good as you are.” Vyv spared him a smile then shooed him out. Prompto made his way towards his own small office that he shared with his co-worker. He sat down in his chair and began editing his current project. Prompto had to put together a portfolio with the theme “Cold Days with Warm Hearts” for the season. Prompto had taken a few pictures already that he’d planned to use. One of the sun shining on snowflakes that were falling on top of Aranea and her month ago date, sitting on a bench in the park. Another was of the fireplace in his dad’s house with the few pictures set up on the mantle. Prompto’s last picture was by far his favorite of the three. It was of the party yesterday, before he had gotten drunk. Everyone was having a great time in front of the wall sized window, with the snow falling and piling up behind them. Maybe a bit hard to understand with the theme, but Prompto had his own way of thinking. And somehow Vyv knew that and understood.

 

Lost in thinking, Prompto barely noticed the knock on his door. The receptionist poked her head in. “Hey, Prompto, I know you’re working on a project right now,” Prompto was already about to say no, “but this one’s got pretty good pay from a handsome guy and you know I can’t say no to good-looking people!.”

 

He did know that.

 

Prompto finally looked up from his laptop. “Olivia. I am swamped.”

 

“I know! I’m sorry!” Olivia at least seemed a bit guilty, but Prompto knew she wasn’t fully ashamed, “But at least talk to the guy. And appreciate his looks. Don’t see ones like him very often.” She probably noticed how his lips were already forming a “no” and immediately added, “It’s like a thousand bucks if you do this.”

 

Prompto froze. $1,000? “Damn. What is it for? Wedding?”

 

“A team photoshoot basically.”

 

Prompto’s eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t really know how much it usually was to pay a photographer to take pictures of a local team, but a thousand seemed like a hefty price.

 

He did need some cash though.

 

“Alright, fine. I’ll meet him.” He stood up and followed her after her cheerful laugh. Olivia did this enough times that, thinking about it, he knew he would just take the job anyways. So they took the elevator down to the lounge and prepared himself to get in his business attitude, which admittedly, he wasn’t good at.

 

What he wasn’t prepared for was the literal work of art standing before him.

 

“Ah, you must be Prompto Argentum. Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” the artwork put his hand out towards him, “Ignis Scientia. I’ve heard about your work.”

 

Oh gods- he could practically feel Olivia looking at him. That accent, the suit, the hair, the eyes, the lips, and everything about this man was slowly killing the two.

 

Fuck, he should say something.

 

“U-um, yes. Nice to meet you,” there goes his manners, “Pleasure’s all mine.”

 

“I assume you know why I’m here?” Ignis gestured towards Olivia who looked like she wanted to sink through the floor with those green eyes looking at her.

 

“Somewhat. I could take some more info though,” Prompto tried to smile casually. He wanted to sink into the ground, right next to Olivia.

 

“I see. I was sent out from the local hockey team’s coach to find a worthy photographer to take pictures of the team. I researched and I found that you have quite an eye for taking pictures.” Ignis seemed to size him up in what could only be described in a gentlemanly way.

 

“Y-yeah, I would say I do.”

 

Ignis smiled and said, “Excellent. If you are willing to do the work, this is where you can reach either me or Mr. Caelum, the coach, and we will pay you after the work is done. Alright, Mr. Argentum?” Prompto was busy looking at the date on the card Ignis had handed him and barely answered in time before it was awkward.

 

Prompto swallowed, “Just Prompto is fine. The shoot would be Tuesday next week?”

 

“Indeed. Does five in the afternoon work well for you?”

 

Although he would have to call off on the garage, he could make do. “Sounds perfect,” Prompto finally smiled naturally to him.

 

“Wonderful,” Ignis adjusted his glasses, “I’ll be expecting your call. Until then.” Ignis turned towards the door, and just like that, he was gone.

 

“I don’t even like hockey,” Prompto said outloud, to himself mostly.

 

He turned towards Olivia, who had to actually sit down in the presence of the other man. “I am so not _ever_ forgiving you.”

 

“You totally forgive me because we both just had the most wonderful eargasms of our lives.”

 

“Olivia!” Prompto smacked her upside the head, “That’s nasty. You’re nasty.”

 

Olivia laughed, “Don’t even lie! He was so fucking gorgeous and you practically popped one with him offering you work.”

 

Prompto gasped and put a hand up over his heart, “Miss Olivia! That will not be tolerated in the workspace. You are only 17-”

 

“20. I’m 20, Prompto-”

 

“And no slander will come to my good name!”

 

After giggling and calming down for a few minutes, he was sat on the desk and they were both tapping away on their phones.

 

“So,” Olivia spoke up, “You takin’ the job?”

 

“Already updating my calendar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> b t dubs, i don't know how much photographers make for a lil photoshoot
> 
> u live & u learn


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prompto determines that this is the week where he meets beautiful people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this chapter so many times i cant
> 
> my bday was the 24th so ive been chillin
> 
> also: iris is aged up so she can have a part time job

“Prompto, I don’t think that’s how it’s supposed to work.”

 

“Mm, see, you always say that, but you never actually find out.”

 

Aranea stood back as she watched the small blonde make his way through the aisles, looking for an employee of the bookstore they’re in. “Being blonde doesn’t automatically give you an untouchable level of attraction and helplessness.”

 

Prompto turned around with a raised eyebrow. “Really? Then what did it for you with Cindy?”

 

“You little sh-”

 

“Oh! Hello, miss! I was wondering if you could help poor little ol’ me out?” Prompto practically batted his eyelashes at the young girl.

 

“Uh, sure.” the girl turned to him, books that she was busy putting away in her hands, “What do you need?”

 

Prompto put on an exasperated look, “You see, I found all these photography books that I am in _dire_ need of for work, but they’re so much! I don’t understand! Mind helping me out with maybe a discount...” He eyed her name, “Iris? Beautiful name. Top 10.” Aranea snickered.

 

Iris seemed to giggle a bit. “You seem like a nice guy…”

 

“Prompto," he supplied.

 

“Prompto- but you see, if I did that, I’d get fired for sure.”

 

He pouted. “You can’t just… y’know? Slip me one-”

 

“Hey, Iris, this guy botherin’ you?”

 

“No, Gladdy. I think he just has some issues with money,” Iris batted away the hand on her head, “Don’t worry about it.”

 

Prompto sure did have some issues, and here was another one. A monster of a man. He practically oozed sex appeal, manliness, and aggression. The guy very blatantly sized Prompto up, eyes only flicking to Aranea for a second, then back to Prompto. “Ya sure? I can take him outside.”

 

 _You can take me on a date._ “Um, that won’t be necessary.”

 

 _“Gladdy”_ smirked at him, leaned forward a bit to level his stare with Prompto’s, whose face heated up nominally. “You’re right, doesn’t seem like much.”  

 

Prompto’s brows shot up. “Excuse me? Do not judge a book by it’s cover.”

 

“Wow,” _“Gladdy”_ huffed out a laugh, “Bite much?”

 

“You bet.”

 

Prompto only fleetingly realized how sexual, and appealing, that sounded. Aranea seemed to have had enough of the bickering, and stepped between them. “Okay, big guy. Back it up. We’re gonna buy these books and get out of here. And if you still have a problem, you can take it up with me. Sound good?”

 

Iris jumped in, “Perfect in my opinion! Go on up to the register and buy. _Please_.”

 

Prompto finally broke off his glare with a huff and followed Aranea out of the aisle and to the front. After they had bought their books, Prompto looked back once last time. Iris was talking to the guy, but _“Gladdy’s”_ eyes were on Prompto. He smirked and opened his mouth a bit, moved it in a way that looked like a _“hi”_ , but Prompto knew what it was.

 

A bite.

 

Prompto swallowed down his embarrassment and returned the gesture.

 

Aranea called his name, then they were out the door and heading home.

 

* * *

 

  
Prompto was being attacked by two lovely women.

 

“Ladies, I know you _just can’t get enough_ of me, but-” a pillow smacked him in the face. He hugged it to his chest and laid face down on the couch.

 

“That’s what you get for flirting with a girl, who was probably underage!” Aranea roared and smacked his butt with another pillow.

 

“I wasn’t flirting! I was smooth talking.”

 

“Were you also smooth talking that guy back there?”

 

Prompto immediately flushed, and though he could hide his face, he couldn’t hide his ears and shoulders from view. “ _No._ ”

 

“Oh?” Cindy halted, a pillow ready to smash Prompto’s brains out, “Spill.”

 

Aranea grinned. “He’s got the hots for some guy that threatened him.”

 

“No!No, that’s _not_ true! He was being _very_ rude!” Prompto tried to yell over her words.

 

“They were into each other.”

 

“No we weren't!"

 

“That’s so cute!”

 

“ _Cindy!_ ”

 

She just shrugged and said, “Hun, don’t you have a project to finish?”

 

Prompto huffed and stood up, cautiously tiptoeing away from Aranea and her two couch cushions she was armed with. He squeaked as she held on above her head, and grabbed his camera, and practically flew out the door.

 

Prompto had only a few more pictures to take, but right now. He was clueless. He needed a muse. It was getting dark, and with it, getting colder. Prompto pulled his scarf up over his mouth and rubbed his hands together. Winter this year was going to be real cold if it was already 20 degrees in November. Prompto made his way through the park, eyes searching for something to ignite the fire just waiting to be lit inside of him. But he sighed when there was nothing but the dark outline of trees and stars in the sky. He sighed and sat down on a bench. He pulled out his phone and loaded up his game.

 

About five minutes later, a voice startled him out of his trance.

 

“Hey, is that King’s Knight?”

 

He turned to see a very good looking guy, peering over his shoulder at his phone. What world did Prompto accidentally stumble into this week? Prompto must’ve looked shocked, because the guy immediately recoiled. “Sorry, I hope that wasn’t creepy. I was just curious.”

 

“Yeah, dude. It is. You play?”

 

The guy, who now looks relieved by Prompto’s recovery, sits down next to him. “Sure do.”

 

“Any good?”

 

The guy eyed Prompto and smirked. “Wanna find out?”

 

Prompto grinned back. “Sure do.”

 

And that’s how Prompto was sat in the park for at least an hour, playing a stranger. He only realized how late it had gotten when his phone rang. “ _Holy-_ ”

 

The guy laughed at him. Prompto blushed and hurriedly answered. “Hey, ‘Nea-”

 

“And where the _hell_ are you?”

 

Prompto glanced at the guy next to him, whose lips had quirked at the angry voice. “Um… the park?”

 

“The park?” Aranea voice was muffle slightly, “And what were you doing there at 11 at night?”

 

There was a loud voice suddenly coming through the speaker, “A late night lover?”

 

“Cindy!” Prompto gave the guy an apologetic look. He only received a chuckle in return. “That is not what’s happening.”

 

“Are you alone?” Aranea asked.

 

“...No.”

 

“LATE NIGHT-”

 

“OKAY BYE!”

 

Prompto hung up and covered his face with his hands. The two were laughing. They did for several minutes in fact. Prompto had resided to giggles but froze when the other sniffled.

 

“Oh! Sorry. Guess we got a bit carried away, huh?”

 

“Yeah, totally.” The guy leaned back against the bench and looked up. “By the way, forgot to ask for your name.”

 

“Prompto. You?”

 

“Noctis. But you can call me Noct, it’s what my… friends do.”

 

Prompto wiggled his eyebrows. “Ooh, so I’m a friend then?”

 

“Give me your number and we’ll see.”

 

Prompto’s eyes widened and he was so glad that his face was already red from the cold. “Deal.” He took Noctis’s phone and saved his number.

 

Noctis had a smile, which, by the way, was _so_ soft, on his face when his phone was handed back to him. They stood up and began walking back towards the entrance. They chatted a bit and just enjoyed each other’s company before Prompto had to separate himself to head his own way. He turned to see Noctis already looking at him. His chest hurt when he noticed he had to look up just a bit to look into Noctis’s eyes.

 

“I’ve… gotta head this way.” He jutted a thumb back towards the street behind him.

 

Noctis nodded, “Okay. I’ll text you.”

 

Prompto smiled, “Sounds good, Noct. See you later?”

 

“Later, Prom.” His heart fluttered at the nickname.

 

He headed home feeling impossibly light on his feet. And when he made his way through his apartment’s door, he was greeted by his two friends snuggling on the couch.

 

“I swear, the Gods have either destined me or doomed me by showing me all these gorgeous guys.”

 

Cindy giggled from where she was curled up against Aranea. “Probably both, honey.”

 

Prompto stripped off his coat, scarf, and shoes and quietly walked to the couch. Aranea was out like a light, probably at Cindy’s doing since she can can worry so much about Prompto sometimes, and didn’t even stir when Prompto laid across both their laps.

 

Cindy twirled her fingers in his hair and spoke softly, “So I’m gonna assume it was some form of a late night lover.”

 

“Meh,” and Prompto was also out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that scene between gladio and prompto is purely indulgent of that one scene in grease
> 
> also this feels a little short but i'm gonna at least try to write longer chapters but don't take my word for it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! sorry to anyone who saw what happened. went to upload this chapter but didn't realize it made a whole new work... oops? lmaoo it's fixed now though! sorry again :)

“Damn, Noct, if I wasn’t already your boyfriend, I’d say you got laid last night.”

 

He was only happy that he made a new friend, which he admits isn’t very often, so of course he’d be in a good mood. His boyfriend was far from the truth, but Noctis decided to play along. He looked at Gladio through the mirror. His hair was still dripping from the shower he just took, loose tank top defining his abs, with only a pair of joggers on, and Noctis noticed the room suddenly steamier than before. An arm was thrown around his shoulder as Gladio settled in against his back. “And if I told you I did?” Noctis turned around and let Gladio’s arms wind around his torso.

 

Gladio smirked, “I would have to punish you then.” They both leaned in, but were interrupted by the door to the locker room opening. They both looked over to see Ignis, who had a fatigued look to him.

 

“Why must you both do this?”

 

“Iggy, we weren’t gonna get it on,” Gladio looked to Noct who had an eyebrow raised, “ _We weren't_.”

 

Noctis shrugged and made his way to Ignis and Noctis’ eyebrows furrowed immediately. Even an outsider could tell how well Ignis took care of himself, but today Noctis could quite frankly say he looked like hell. His hand brushed up against the taller man’s cheek, who leaned into the comfort in response. “What happened?”

 

Ignis huffed out a sigh. “I was up all night working with Regis. Your father isn’t bending on rearranging the team’s schedule so we’ll actually have professional pictures this year.”

 

“What, you didn’t like the selfies we all had to take?”

 

“No,” Ignis glared at Gladio, “I didn’t.”

 

Noctis put his face into Ignis’ chest and wove his arms around his form. Ignis relaxed into him and let Gladio do very much the same at his back. “I spoke with the photographer in person actually. He’s a very bright young man, a bit shy. Nonetheless he takes extraordinary photographs.”

 

“Yeah? What’s his name?”

 

“It’s-”

 

Ignis was interrupted by the door opening and Regis stepping in. “Boys, I got news. Get out there with the team. Let’s go.”

 

They all withdrew from their group hug, Ignis flushed from being seen. Noctis tips his head up to give Ignis a quick peck on the lips before he walks out of the locker room, Gladio and Ignis trailing behind. Regis stands in front of the group of payers he’s rounded up, staring expectantly at Gladio and Noctis. Gladio rushes to get on the ice as Noctis lazily follows, both without skates. Which almost ends up a disaster. Ignis takes his place next to Regis.

 

“Boys, I know I’ve been working all of you to the bone lately, but I always have my reasons.”

 

Noctis rolls his eyes from where he stands. “We’ve got a game coming up,” And all seems normal until he says this, “with the Niflheim team.”

 

Then, chaos erupts. The mood becomes sour, and Noctis can already see the sighs that will go on for days coming from Ignis. Gladio takes a deep breath next to him and whispers “You should do something, captain” so Noctis steps forward.

 

“Alright, calm the hell down and listen to me,” he eyes all the members, “We all know better than to doubt what my dad says. He has brought us up from the bottom and now look at us.” When no one still seems very pleased, he continues. “I know we’re down three of us from our last game, but I’ll be damned if we can’t handle one against the Nifs. We are trained for this shit, boys. We know the Nifs, but they know us too. So let’s figure this shit out tomorrow before Ignis has an aneurysm over there.” Everyone laughed at that, and the team has practically calmed. “Alright, get changed, go home and rest, and tomorrow we’ll figure it out.” The team called out affirmatives and then made their way to the locker room.

 

Regis walked towards Noctis, with a slight limp that his son noticed and gave him a hand. “That was very noble of you, Noctis. You handled that very well.”

 

Noctis heated up at the praise, “It’s nothing really…”

 

“I’d say it is, “ Ignis cautiously stepped onto the ice, “Although I didn’t very much appreciate the comment about me, it was an inspirational speech, albeit a bit choppy.”

 

“Iggy, I didn’t need a grade.”

 

Regis put a hand up. “Alright, that’s enough banter for now.” He turned to Ignis with a small smile tugging at his lips. “You booked that photographer of your’s for Tuesday, yes?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Regis hums. “When?”

 

“Five in the afternoon. Is that a problem?”

 

Regis shrugged his shoulders. It was obvious who Noctis got the nonchalant gesture from. “The Nifs would be coming at six thirty.”

 

All four looked at each other. It was silent before Noctis broke through. “The fuck?” He could hear a quiet “ _Sweet Six_ ” which probably came from Ignis.

 

“Language.”

 

“Listen, dad. I know next to nothing about taking pictures, but that has to be difficult.” They were a team of rowdy adults full of energy that they all put into hockey. Last year they had to take selfies, which they could barely do without everyone losing interest and skating away, but trying to sit them down and take professional photos within an hour at best? Wouldn’t go well.

 

“I am aware of how… antsy you boys are on this team. But this photographer does good work,” he looked to Ignis for confirmation, who nodded, “And we’re paying him quite a bit. So as long as he’s good at his job? Nothing to worry about.” They all watched as Regis walked away with a small chuckle. It seems they all shared the same feeling.

 

“I have never seen so much Noct in Regis before.”

 

“Gladio, shut up.”

 

Ignis hummed and had his brows furrowed once again when Noctis turned to him. “What’s up now?”

 

“The photographer. He’s a bit antsy himself, and from what I’ve observed of his tendencies, I’ll be having to assist him in rounding the lot of you up.”

 

Gladio laughed, “Aw, don’t worry, Iggy. We’ll be good.” He slung an arm around Ignis. “Maybe?”

 

“Now, see. That’s what I’m worried about.”

 

Noctis took his place on the other side of Ignis wrapped his own arm around Ignis’s slim hips. “It’ll be fine.”

 

Ignis didn’t miss Noctis and Gladio looking at each other, and then shaking their heads.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sweet Shiva, that hurt like a _bitch._ ”

 

“And that’s why we let Iggy cook for us,” Noctis heard Gladio say from the living room. He glared in the general direction, but was interrupted by Ignis stepping in.

 

“I feel as though I ask this frequently, but must you?” Ignis grabbed his wrist and motioned him towards the sink. “Gladio’s correct. This is why I cook and you eat. Incidents like this can take you out of the game if serious enough, Noct.”

 

“Don’t even sass me right now, Scientia. I don’t need you going mom on my ass.”

 

Ignis squinted at him and brought his mug of coffee up to his lips. Noctis knew by now what he was thinking. Ignis was debating on whether or not it was okay to continue the joke. Noctis’ mother died a very long time ago, but Ignis being who he is, will always think he is walking on eggshells when the topic comes up.

 

“Ignis, you know I-”

 

Noctis was silenced when Ignis brought his hand up to his lips. Ignis pressed a sweet kiss to his knuckles, then to the palm of his hand, and then he met his wrist. Noctis tried to suppress his flinch when there was a slight pain, but Ignis didn’t miss it. He pulled back, his green eyes stuck on Noctis, and then let go. “Put it back under.”

 

Noctis did, all the while trying to fight down the heat in his gut. He was never good with the super affectionate gestures, but every once in awhile when Gladio or Ignis treated him so sweetly, he enjoyed it. He watched as Ignis retreated to the living room and then out onto the balcony to make a call. When he assumed it was fine to stop, he covered the burn and went to sit next to Gladio.

 

He was in a mood to be pampered, and he knew Gladio would do that for him.

 

Noctis laid his head down on Gladio’s lap, and hummed when his fingers worked through his hair. “I love it when you get like this,” Gladio sighed, “All soft. What the hell did Iggy do to you in there?”

 

Noctis shrugged and glanced out towards the window to their balcony. Ignis was nodding along to whatever the voice on his phone was saying. “Speaking of, who’s he talking to?”

 

“I’m gonna assume the photographer he’s hired. Said something about it when he walked past me.” Noctis hummed again in acknowledgment. Gladio’s hands roamed now. Up and down his arms, sides, and then back into his hair. Noctis would’ve drifted off if it weren’t for the knock at the door.

 

Gladio groaned but made no move to get up. “Who is it?”

 

“You get lazier everyday, Gladdy!” Iris called

 

“Shut up and come in.”

 

Iris opened the door, which she scowled at for being unlocked, and skipped her way over to the couch. Noctis covered his head with a pillow and continued to attempt to bury himself into Gladio’s lap. Gladio put a finger up to his lips and gestured for Iris to sit. She did with a small giggle.

 

“Tough day at the rink?”

 

Gladio absentmindedly ran his fingers through the hair he could reach on Noctis’s head under the pillow. “Yeah, just found out we’re playing the Nifs next week. Everyone panicked, but Noct calmed them down. You know how our games are with them. Someone’s always getting injured on both sides, constant fighting. We’re all just kinda worried, since we’re down some players, y’know?” Iris nodded along. “That day is when the photographer’s coming too. Iggy’s talking to him now.”

 

“Ah, geez. That does sound tough.” Iris slumped against the couch, “But- you guys have come back from worse, so I’m not all that worried. You all have been practicing so hard so… I think you’ll win.”

 

Gladio grinned at her. “Well aren’t you just the sweetest little sister.” Gladio would’ve grabbed her if it weren’t for Ignis returning. He looked absolutely worn out, and Gladio motioned for him to come closer. He brushed the bangs that had fallen over Ignis’ eyes out of the way and kissed his forehead. “Go to sleep.”

 

“I still have-”

 

“Whatever it is, it can wait. Go to bed. We’ll be in soon.” He pressed one last kiss on the other man’s kiss before Ignis left the room. Gladio watched Ignis’ walk, which had a slight limp in it, and scowled.

 

Iris seemed to have seen it too. “Is it starting to hurt again?”

 

Gladio nodded, “I think so. Always starts to around this time of year. I’ll have to start getting Iggy to sit down again so I can massage ‘im.”

 

“I’ll help,” Noctis spoke up suddenly, “We can tie him to the bed and treat him right.”

 

Gladio playfully jabbed him in the side. “Seriously?! My sister’s here.”

 

“Nothin’ I don’t already know about.”

 

The two men grew quiet, feeling ashamed of themselves. Iris announced her leave, all the while laughing at their red faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're gettin' there. slowly but surely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so it's been a super hot minute since I last updated (and I still gotta do my other fic!) my life has been mowing me in the ass so that's my excuse
> 
> Someday I'll fix the errors in my works but!! That day is not today!!!

It was Monday, and Prompto was maybe- kinda- freaking the fuck out.

 

The review on the project that he worked on for a month had not gone well. Vyv tore it apart, critical of every detail, and told Prompto his heart wasn’t in it. He told Prompto that it’s “like this was someone else’s work and you just took the pictures”. So not only was Prompto’s mindset a spiralling negative, but he had the huge shoot tomorrow.

 

So yeah. Prompto was freaking the fuck out.

 

And Cindy and Aranea have had about enough.

 

“Prompto, honey, I feel like I shouldn’t tell you this but at the same time I should so… It’s gonna be fine. You’re gonna rock the shoot tomorrow.” Cindy rubs his shoulders. They were sat in the living room of his and Aranea’s apartment. After throwing a fit, and sulking in font of the couch on the floor, Cindy had joined him. “And before you interrupt me-”

 

“No. I _am_ gonna interrupt you now actually. Vyv tore me a new one yesterday and now I gotta go take pictures of smelly guys who play a sport I hate. What if they want it done on the ice? I can’t skate. Last time I tried I broke my arm. What if my equipment breaks? What if I do such a bad job and they don’t wanna pay me? Holy shit. What if-”

 

“My turn to interrupt,” Aranea walked in holding pizza, “Because as much as I _love_ hearing you have a crisis, I love food more so… priorities.” She set the large box down and Prompto’s mouth immediately began to water.

 

“‘Nea if I didn’t know you any better I’d say you’re stalling right now,” he pouted, even as he grabbed a slice from the box. Cindy giggled.

 

“Then you would be right,” she set herself down on the couch next to Cindy, who she wrapped an arm around, “And besides, Prom, you work with your equipment daily, I doubt you’ll mess anything up. You’re the best photographer I know.”

 

“‘Nea, I’m the only photographer you know.”

 

“Minor details. You get the point.”  


Cindy nodded and leaned forward, burying a hand in Prompto’s hair. “She’s right, hun. Ya just gotta stick with what you know you do best.”

 

Prompto smiled and let her tug any knots out of his wild hair. They all sat together in silence, simply enjoying the company and food. Prompto was thankful for such amazing friends. When his mind was muddled, these two girls were always there to help him. What more could he ask for?

 

“And besides, if it all goes to hell, just pull out the eyes and bat your lashes like you usually do when you mess up.”

 

Some kindness apparently.

 

* * *

 

 

After Prompto had gotten ready for bed, all cuddled up in his covers and halfway to sleep, his phone went off. He groaned and squinted at the notification.

 

 **Noct (11:47):** hey Prom! It’s Noct, just checking to see what ur doing tmrw

 

A smile made its way onto the blond’s face. He really shouldn’t feel this giddy over a simple text because that’s a danger zone for him, but who wouldn’t feel like that over a text from a really good looking guy?

 

 **Prompto (11:48):** got something at 5 but im good afterwards?

 

 **Noctis (11:51):** perfect i do too, maybe we’ll have to set up a meeting for King’s Knight tonight??

 

Prompto squeezed his phone. Just the thought of hanging of with Noct has got butterflies mercilessly losing their shit in his stomach. And what if it evolved into something? Prompto is no stranger to the dance between two people who only slightly flirt at the beginning, he’s been there done that, and he’s no stranger to flings either.

 

 **Prompto (11:53):** maybe. make it a plan to get food and you’ve got me ;)

 

_Please please please please for the love of every single God don’t get creeped out._

 

 **Noctis (11:55):** i got you ;)

 

_Oh, thank you Gods._

 

Prompto sighed and pressed a hand to his eyes. He really needed to go to sleep so he didn’t look like complete shit tomorrow, but he also didn’t wanna lose what him and Noct have got going on right now. So he stayed up.

 

Until four in the morning.

 

 **Prompto (4:37):** alright as much as i love talking about conspiracies w u, i also love not looking like i just got ran over by a behemoth so im gonna have to call it a night

 

 **Noctis (4:39):** ya this was a horrible idea

 

 **Prompto (4:40):** it was and its ur fault

 

 **Noctis (4:41):** that’s fair

 

 **Prompto (4:43):** i’ve got like a 2 hr prep in the morning just to look presentable at the least

 

 **Noctis (4:44):** holy shi t

 

 **Prompto (4:45):** i don’t always look naturally pretty

 

Prompto was almost certain Noct had fallen asleep. He was almost there himself until he was interrupted yet again.

 

 **Noctis (5:06):** i haven’t seen much of u, but im positive ur wrong

 

Prompto may or may not have dropped his phone on his face. Just because he’s flirted around more times than he can remember, doesn’t mean he always got it reciprocated.

 

 **Prompto (5:08):** id fight back but im too tired. u won this time

 

 **Noctis (5:09):** gn prom

 

 **Prompto (5:10):** nite

 

He practically passed out.

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto woke up to Aranea yelling in his ear. He may or may not have accidentally punched her in the gut. Cindy had to break up the fight.

 

All in all, Prompto’s afternoon was off to a great start. Currently, he was sat on the bathroom counter with Cindy applying makeup on his face to cover the mark Aranea left.

 

“Y’know, there are more peaceful ways to wake a guy up,” Prompto started but didn’t finish when Cindy started on his eyelashes, “Hey- how much are you gonna put on me? _I’m_ not gonna be in the pictures!”

 

“Well, I was just thinking about how you haven’t gotten laid in awhile.”  


Prompto flushed and he swatted away the hand from his face. “Cindy! I’m not going there to get a date!” She clicked her tongue at him and pulled him back down to eye level. The way she held the mascara was almost threatening.

 

“Prom, honey, it’s gonna be more than likely that there are gonna be some hot guys there. I know how much ya like hot guys, alright?” She stepped back and turned his face towards the mirror. Prompto had to say, he did look good. Cindy knew what she was doing. “Think about it! Cash and a guy!”

 

Prompto sighed, “Cindy, hockey players are... been there done that. Y’know there’s a reason why I don’t mess with them.”

 

Cindy let out her own sigh. “Are you always gonna let that hold you back? Prom, he’s not gonna bother you anymore. No one’s saying you have to go into a committed relationship. I just haven’t seen you with someone that made you happy in so long! And that late night lover ya found got me thinking.”

 

“But you guys make me happy,” Prompto pulled her in for a hug, “If it makes you feel better. I’ll keep an eye out.” He let out a whine, “It’s true! I’m lonely! You and ‘Nea never got time for me anymore.”

 

“You’re such a brat.”

 

Prompto glared towards the door and yanked Cindy more into him. She let out a loud laugh. Aranea saw the challenge in his eyes and immediately took the bait.

 

“Hey!” Cindy yelled as Aranea lunged towards him, “Watch the makeup. I ain’t doin’ it again!”

 

And after an hour of fooling around, it was 4:00. After Prompto let out an excessively loud “ _holy shit_ ”, he hurried to grab his equipment and make his way towards the rink. It would take 30 minutes to get there, and he’d need time to set up. Overall, not the best impression but he was the master of excuses and puppy eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Regis eyed his players sitting on the bench, decked out in new uniforms of black and gold. He couldn’t keep them there for much longer. They were all antsy, with the Nifs coming soon. He needed to get them out on the ice soon, but the photographer wasn’t even here.

 

“Ignis?” Light footsteps immediately came towards him. “Where is he?”

 

“He just contacted me claiming he’s stuck in horrendous traffic but is ten minutes away.” Ignis sighed and pushed his glasses up.

 

Regis hummed. Everyone was slowly losing patience, except for his son, who looked to be dozing off against the boards. “Boys, wake him and please look your best. The photographer is almost here.”

 

Immediately, they all rapped their sticks against the boards and their captain flew up. He looked around with wide eyes before he let out a shout of “ _again?!_ ” and began to chastise them. Regis smiled and turned away to look back at Ignis.

 

“How are you doing lately, Ignis?” Regis asked, “Is your leg troubling you at all lately?”

 

“No, I’m fine. Thank you for asking.” A buzz sounded from Ignis’s pocket. He cleared his throat. “He’s arrived.” He made his way towards the players and promptly pulled Noctis from another teammate. “Get to the set.”

 

Everyone obediently listened and situated themselves. Ignis caught Gladio smirking, probably at Ignis’s still lasting authority over the lot of them, but turned away when Ignis saw. Ignis raised a brow and turned towards the opening doors.

 

In came Prompto, visibly frazzled at being late, hair windswept, and bags slipping off his shoulders. Ignis thought, for a fleeting moment, it was one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. A pretty blonde with messy hair and bright light illuminating him from behind. _Like an angel_ , he thought. But the thought process was gone quick when Noctis shouted “Prompto?!”

 

And those blue eyes landed on him. “Noct?” and then he saw Gladio “Wait- big guy?!”

 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Gladio let out a whistled.

 

Noctis bounded forward across the ice towards Prompto. “You’re the photographer?” He held onto the boards and leaned into Prompto’s space.

 

Prompto tried, he really did, to ignore all the eyes on him but it was _so hard._ “What a small world, huh?” He let a shaky smile make its way onto his face. He could feel Gladio and Ignis’ eyes on him and looked at them. Gladio was dressed in a bulky uniform, just like Noctis, and Prompto felt his chest squeeze. “So… hockey?”

 

Noctis smiled at him and looked back at the team, “Yeah. Been playing since I was a kid. I’m the captain actually”

 

“Captain?! Really-”

 

“You’re Mr. Argentum I assume?”

 

It was insane how crazy this guy looked like Noctis. “Just Prompto, sir.” Prompto grasped the other man’s hand in his and prayed to the Gods he couldn’t tell how stiff and nervous he was. “You’re Mr. Caelum? The coach?”  
  
“That I am,” Regis gave him a soft smile, “It’s nice to meet you finally. Ignis told me traffic is rough out there. I was starting to worry you wouldn’t make it.”

 

“Oh, of course not!” Prompto flailed his hands and hoped that the chill in the room was going to calm his face down. “I wouldn’t do that, sir!”

 

Before Regis could open his mouth again, Noctis cut him off. “Alright, Dad, let’s get on with this. I want this to be over and done with before the NIfs get here. Speaking of,” he turned to Prompto, “You should stay after the shoot. We’ll help you pack up and then you can watch the game. Then we’ll go out?”

 

The pressure increased significantly. “Y-Yeah, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all don't even know how glad i am that i got this chapter out


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! It's been a pretty terrible year but I've been working on a project I just put the first chapter out for and it's reignited my will to write.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!!

Herding a whole team of restless guys onto the set, and making them actually  _ sit still _ for more than five seconds was more frustrating than Ignis had ever thought.

 

And it didn’t help that Prompto’s nerves were frayed to all hell by Regis and Ignis both by his side, constantly observing what he was doing. He was only able to convince them to go away when he had to take pictures of them. But soon the shoot would be over, and Prompto would stay for a game. Which, honestly, he didn’t want to do.

 

Prompto felt too bad to bring up his… disinterest in watching the game. There would always be that “why” and the fact that he would have to stumble his way through an excuse. Prompto was too terrible at lying to get away with anything. Though, maybe this could be good for him. He couldn’t let past events take over him (or at least that’s what Cindy said), and even then he could look forward to quite a display. 

 

The display being Noctis and Gladio on the ice.

 

Prompto is no stranger to flirting, and is more than familiar with the appreciative looks he gets from others. In fact he’s gotten a lot in rinks, but these looks stand out. They also made him more nervous.

 

Speaking of things that make Prompto nervous, the  _ Nifs _ .

 

Again, Prompto considered lying to Noctis. But he couldn’t. It's not very often he clicks with someone, and he doesn’t want to lose this. Whatever “this” will become.

 

He tried to push it all away after the shoot. They got cleaned up, the players went into the locker room to prep themselves, and people slowly started trickling into the rink. Apparently this team is a  _ big  _ deal and Prompto missed that part, because soon the place was filled. He was silently glad that Regis and Ignis occupied him with conversation.

 

“So, Prompto, how do you know Noctis and Gladio?” Regis asked with a smile.

 

“I actually met them not long ago. I met the big guy in a bookstore getting some stuff for myself, and Noctis in the park while I was working on the project I have for work,” Prompto let his fingers come together and shift nervously. Ignis’ eyes were hawk-like, constantly observing his every move. Prompto had no idea why, and it made him all the more nervous. 

 

He silently thanked any God out there when Regis accepted that response, and let them sit. Prompto savored his final moments of silence and prepared himself. Maybe even more than Noctis’ team. At least emotionally. But he didn’t get much peace, because in minutes the Nifs were there.

 

Prompto swallowed the lump in his throat at the sight of the other team. He tried to distract himself with watching the home team come to the benches and out onto the ice. Noctis and Gladio gave the three quick smiles before following the rest of the team out, and that at least calmed Prompto’s nerves. Just a bit.

 

But then it all came crashing down when the Niflheim team coach made his way over to greet Regis. 

 

Both coaches had a biting smile to them, ones that were far from sincere.

 

“Regis.”

 

“Iedolas. Thank you for coming all the way to our rink.”

 

“It’s our pleasure,” Iedolas responded in a way that quickly put conversation to a halt. They both looked out to the ice. “Unfortunately, I do not have my captain with us today. He has other matters to attend to.”

 

Prompto’s sigh of relief did not go unnoticed by Ignis.

 

Regis nodded in response, “Well I hope he is well.”

 

Iedolas let out a harsh laugh, one Prompto was all too familiar with. “Yes, I’m sure you do.” His eyes landed on Prompto, a sneer made way onto his face.

 

With that, the Nif coach turned away and barked for his players to go to their visiting bench. While they passed the three of them, Prompto’s eyes met with one of the players. Who immediately came to a stop. “Well would ya look at that? Tummelt, you’ve gotta see this!”

 

Prompto’s stomach lurched as Loqi Tummelt skated towards him. “I can’t say I’m surprised to see you here, Argentum. Are you sleeping with this captain too?” The Nifs that had gathered around laughed. “I’ll be sure to let Caelum know what he’s getting himself into.”

 

With that, they skated off. And left Prompto alone with Regis and Ignis. The lump in his throat only grown heavier with every second of silence, and before Ignis could ask what he had opened his mouth to ask, Prompto squeaked out an “excuse me” and turned towards the locker room entrance, and veered to the side to find a bathroom.

 

Ignis and Regis were left in silence, and with the same questioning look in their eyes.

* * *

 

Noctis skated in circles, keeping an eye on the Nifs that had crowded around their home bench. He clicked his tongue and turned his head. Now wasn’t the time to be distracted. Whatever was happening over there, Ignis or his dad could handle it. He eyed down some of the Nifs on the other side of the arena. No Ravus, he noticed. He decided that was good. Ravus was one of the more nasty players, setting a prime example for the rest of the players seeing as he’s the captain.

 

“Hey, Caelum!”

 

Noctis turned his head around, finding Nyx and Libertus skating up to him. “Yeah?”

 

“You worried?” Nyx asked, the tilt of his head gesturing the Nifs. 

 

Noctis hummed and considered the question. It would be a nasty game, and they were down less guys than the Nifs, but he knew the team was strong. “Not really. Just more anticipation.”

 

“I hear ya,” Libertus sighed loudly, “Can’t say I’m excited or scared.” The goalie adjusted the pads on his body.

 

Nyx laughed. “We’re never scared, Lib! Did you forget? We have  _ fun _ .” Nyx threw an arm around his friend as Libertus guffawed.

 

“You mean  _ you _ have fun smashing a Nifs face against the boards.” Noctis and Nyx laughed at that.

 

“Yeah, but it’s worth it. Isn’t it?” Nyx looked to Noctis and got a nod in affirmation. He smiled brightly and led Libertus to the goalie post. “Let me hit a few in!”

 

“If you can get them in,” Libertus challenged him.

 

Noctis blocked out Nyx’s next words and turned to one of his approaching boyfriends. Gladio had a sour look on his face. Gladio skated close and put a hand on Noctis’ back. Noctis leaned forward to see Gladio’s face. “What’s wrong?”

 

Gladio grunted. “You see the mood on our side?” Noctis looked to his dad and Ignis. Both whispering and had skeptical looks on their faces.

 

“Yeah, I did. You know what happened? I only saw a bunch of Nifs huddled around.”

 

“Well, I noticed blondie ran off.”

 

Now that Gladio said it, Noctis did notice that Prompto was missing. He scanned around the rink and couldn’t find him among the other people. “See where?”

 

“No,” Gladio shrugged a bit and swung his stick a bit, “Just saw he dipped when the Nifs left.”

 

Noctis hummed. “Anything else wrong?”

 

“Yeah. Luche is in today.”

 

Noctis’ whipped his head back towards the Nif’s side and saw Luche was there indeed. “Shit,” he muttered. He turned back to look at Nyx, who had specific grudges against the other guy. “I’m gonna have to talk to him.”

 

“Think it’s too late for that.”

 

It was. Nyx already had a venomous glare on Luche. Nyx wasn’t one to let his grudges against Luche go. After Luche got kicked from Lucis’ team, the Nifs picked him up and made him into a positively disgusting player. He’s always been dirty and his teamwork with the team was poor, and now Niflheim’s team enhances his characteristics. Noctis sighed and noticed the team’s heading back towards their respective locker rooms. 

 

“Well, time for another inspirational speech, huh?” Gladio said.

 

Noctis grunted and skated towards his bench and stepped out towards the locker room.

* * *

 

Prompto figured it was about time for his slight panic attack to end. He washed his face and looked at his eyes one last time in the mirror. He looked horrible. He tried to clean up as much of the make up as he could, and it only improved his look slightly. Prompto sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. He made his way back to the rink and noticed the players have gone to their locker rooms. 

 

He stepped up beside Ignis and tried to lighten the obvious mood he left Ignis and Regis in. “Hope I didn’t miss anything?”

 

Ignis raised a brow at Prompto’s question. “No, you didn’t. Just the usual rival bitterness in both teams.”

 

Regis laughed cheerfully. “Yes! This game is going to be quite interesting.” Then he turned to Prompto with an inquisitive look on his face. Prompto kinda feared the look. “So, how do you know Niflheim’s team?” Seems he was one to favor addressing the enormous elephant in the room. And this elephant had an equally enormous story.

 

“Uh- I used to… live there awhile ago,” that was safe, “I know some of the guys.”  _ Okay, not as safe, Prompto _ . 

 

Regis hummed and Prompto gulped. Ignis remained quiet. “Should I presume you have some kind of intentions towards my son, Prompto?”

 

“No! Gods, no!” Prompto’s heart is stopping, he knows it, he knows he’s done for. “No, sir, I really do not. What he said was-”

 

“That’s all I needed to hear, Prompto. Thank you.” Regis turned away and headed to the locker room. The sinking feeling stayed in Prompto’s gut when Ignis didn’t follow.

 

“Is it true?”

 

“W-what?”

 

Ignis eyed him down. Prompto thought it was cold and he felt Ignis could see his soul. “That you slept with Ravus?”

 

Prompto shuddered slightly at the name. “I- uh. Yeah…”

 

Ignis looked away and turned his body towards the locker room. “Then I hope you truly do not have those intentions towards Noctis. You can stay there to watch the game if you’d like. Or there are a few reserved seats above for family members when they are able to make it.” Ignis swiftly made his way to the team leaving Prompto frozen.

 

He considered staying down here for the game or leaving. He looked up to the almost empty section above and figured that’s where Ignis mentioned he could sit. Truthfully, he wanted to leave. But he told Noctis he’d stay. But he didn’t want to look bad either. 

 

In the end he figured he’d stay. He didn’t want to go back home and make Aranea deal with his emotions again. So he’d stay and stew over them while watching the game.

* * *

 

The locker room was full so stuffy Noctis had a hard time breathing.

 

He looked at his team noticed the majority were looking rather bad. Nyx being the only person who looked ready to get out there. He frowned at his teammates who sat up when they noticed he came in. Gladio walked to the lockers and leaned against them waiting for Noctis to speak.

 

“I already know what’s going through all your heads,” Noctis gave them a small smile and continued, “And I know a lot of you aren’t ready. It’s like we practice as hard as we can but can never prepare ourselves for the Nifs” He looked at the various faces and a few nods came. “But you wanna know what else I know? That we can get past them. We’ve done it before. I know we lost guys but that’s because the Nifs are dirty and they’re strong.” A few faces fell. “But we’re strong too.”

 

“Damn right,” Gladio grinned at him.

 

Noctis smiled back at him. “We’re strong. I know you all are. I know we can get past them. I know that even if we don’t win, we always come back strong. We always  _ stay _ strong.” His voice was rising and so were the heads of his teammates. “That’s why I want you to bring it today. I want you to show them that no matter how hard they hit us, we hit back just as hard!” The room erupted in cheers of agreement. 

 

Regis entered the room and smiled at the ruckus the players were making. “Seems you all are excited to get out there. Go on then!”

 

The players ran out the room, all patting Noctis on the soldier or tapping his helmet with their gloves. Regis followed them out. Gladio stepped up beside him.

 

“You ready, babe?”

 

“Ready.” Gladio smacked him on the butt, following him out to the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ratty nifs

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> also you can find me @http://coo-coo-ca-jew.tumblr.com


End file.
